


[Podfic] blinding leaps of faith

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Series: [Podfics] (i'm not) scared of the dark [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chameleon Spoilers, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Gen, It's 45 min long, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Team Bonding, Unexpected Alliances, a surprising amount of casual breaking and entering, post Chameleon episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: A third person abruptly throws herself down with a huff onto the other half of the bench."A week and a half," Chloe says, fuming, and Marinette pauses and exchanges a confused glance with Adrien. "A week and a half! Adrikins, I've only been gone for a week and a half, how has that- that harlot tricked everyone into thinking she's the greatest person ever to grace them with their presence?" Chloe tosses her hair back as she sniffs and adds, "Which would actually be moi, naturally. Or Ladybug, I suppose." Her voice turns syrupy sweet as she says, "Not that they shouldn't appreciate you as well, Adrien."Marinette has to take several more deep breaths, but she finally manages to hiss out (and it is nearly a hiss, Chat Noir would be proud), "Want to join us, Chloe?"(Marinette and Adrien aren't the only ones upset by Lila's lies).
Series: [Podfics] (i'm not) scared of the dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759717
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] blinding leaps of faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuardianKarenTerrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [blinding leaps of faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264918) by [GuardianKarenTerrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/pseuds/GuardianKarenTerrier). 



> I had to complete this series obviously after I had recorded the second work from it! The rest is to come!

Marinette's more than a little startled the first time Adrien catches her on the way out of the school building and asks if he can join her for lunch. He actually almost seems shy when he says it, and she's pretty sure he's drawn them off to the side like he has so that his bodyguard can't see them, and she has _no idea_ what she actually says in response because _Adrien's_ asking to _come home with her_ while very obviously dodging his bodyguard.

Somehow, they do both end up eating lunch at Marinette's kitchen counter. She offers, nervously, to make more of a lunch for them, and tries to get Adrien to actually go sit down at the table, but he keeps insisting he'd rather she enjoy her lunch too.

Marinette's on cloud nine by the time they sneak back to school.

[Listen to it here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/114k29XCd1hFFDg9WXAxHR_eQeAeRGgx4/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day <3
> 
> Make sure to also check the original and the author's other works and leave love there!
> 
> Find me on twitter @pxssnelke (commissions open)


End file.
